it's gonna be a beautiful sunset
by aprylynn
Summary: My contribution to the Densi proposal fic challenge.
Kensi let out a happy sigh and leaned back on the bench. "Thanks for inviting me out here. It's such a beautiful day."

"No problem." Talia said with a smile. "I had such a shitty day, I needed the fresh air and an extremely unhealthy dinner from a food truck."

"That always seems to do the trick."

"And whoever thought to put mac and cheese inside a grilled cheese sandwich deserves some kind of award."

"Absolutely. I could have eaten five of them."

Talia laughed. "I doubt you'd be able to walk after that. We'd have to call Deeks to carry you home."

Kensi rolled her eyes and smiled. She looked out onto the water and took in a deep breath. The salty air was refreshing, one of the many reasons she loved the beach. When she got the text from Talia earlier in the day saying she needed some nice scenery and comfort food after work, Kensi was quick to say yes. The two friends enjoyed their sandwiches on a bench with a view of the ocean.

"So, how are things with you and Deeks?" Talia asked with a knowing smile.

Kensi narrowed her eyes at her. "I assume you're asking because he told you we talked about getting married."

"What? Married? This is news to me." Talia's exaggerated wink made Kensi laugh.

"Yeah, right. You're friends with both of us so between talking to me and him, you pretty much know everything about our relationship."

"Well, not _everything_ I'd like to know."

"Pervert." Kensi said with fake outrage.

"Yes, I am. So... getting married, uh? When's he gonna propose?"

"He sort of already did and I sort of already said yes, but I want him to do it for real. Like actually say the words and have a ring."

"Wow. That would be so... normal."

"Shut up. That's kind of the point. So much about our relationship is abnormal. I'd like to have a moment where we're just two people who want to spend our lives together."

"Because you loooooooove each other."

"Why am I friends with you?"

"Because you loooooooove me."

"I must really love people who annoy me."

"Obviously. So when do you think he'll do it for real?"

"I have no idea. He's been such a little shit about it lately. He'll get down on one knee to re-tie his shoe laces about twenty times a day. We've been to the beach a dozen times since then and nothing. And I see him looking at me to see if I notice or if I got my hopes up."

Talia laughed. "That's great."

"Yeah, easy for you to say. It's not happening to you."

"It's still hilarious. Maybe you should just propose to him."

"I just might if he keeps this up. Or maybe the next time he ties his shoe, I'll just knock him over on his ass."

"Sounds like a good plan." Talia picked up their wrappers and empty water bottles. "Hey, you want another water? I have more in my car."

"Sure. That'd be great."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

Talia headed back in the direction of her car as Kensi gazed towards the water. The warm sun, the cool breeze, the waves lapping up on the beach... it was all so peaceful. She was so relaxed that she didn't notice the person who sat down next to her wasn't Talia.

"Seems like it's gonna be a beautiful sunset."

Kensi startled and looked to her left. There was Deeks, flashing his gorgeous smile at her. He was wearing flip flops, khaki pants, and a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Kensi's heart started pounding in her chest as she tried to process what was happening.

"What the hell? Talia's here..."

"She's not coming back." He said.

"How do you know..."

"Because it was a part of the plan."

"Plan?"

"Yes. Getting you to the beach without you suspecting anything."

"Really?" Her shock was turning into annoyance, but that didn't last long at all. Like always, his smile was all it took for her to forget why she was annoyed and remember why she loved him.

Deeks reached out and took her left hand. "Walk with me?"

She smiled and nodded. Their fingers interlaced as they headed toward the water. She felt kind of lightheaded as her mind was racing in all different directions. She wasn't completely sure what was going on, so she tried to remain calm and in the moment. But the longer he was silent, the harder it was for her to compose herself. She was practically bouncing with each step they took.

He stopped in a section of the beach with no other people and turn toward her, still holding her hand. "Kensi..." He spoke softly. "I love you, more than I ever thought possible. Six years ago, the best I hoped for was that we would learn to tolerate each other. But everything with you has exceeded all my expectations. You became the best partner I've ever had, my best friend..." He reached up and brushed her hair away from her face. "... and the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with."

This was really happening. Excitement and happiness were rising up inside of her, threatening to spill out. She wanted to laugh and cry and scream and dance all at the same time. But she used all of her energy to hold her composure as she watched him reach into his pocket and then crouch down on one knee.

"Kensi Marie Blye..." He held out the ring and she gasped as the diamond sparkled in light of the setting sun. "Will you... promise to share the same stuff with me forever?"

She let out a laugh despite tears forming in her eyes. "Idiot."

"Idiot who you love."

She nodded. "Get on with it."

"So bossy." Deeks grinned. "Will you marry me and boss me around forever?"

Her heart felt like it would burst. Tears slipped onto her cheeks as she grinned. "Yes. Absolutely, yes."

He stood and then slipped the ring on her finger. She blinked away tears and looked up into his eyes. He was hers forever and she couldn't be happier.

"I'm still mad at you for tricking me." She said with a smile.

"I figured." Deeks leaned down and kissed her softly. "You still said yes though."

Kensi smiled and then covered his lips in another kiss.

* * *

Talia heard her phone alert her to a text message. She reached across the couch and smiled when she saw it was from from Kensi and that there was a picture as well. She chuckled with excitement at seeing the diamond ring on her friend's left hand. She cackled out loud at reading the message.

 _You're a jerk._

 _I know. I love you too. And congrats to my favorite couple._


End file.
